Yours Forever
by saccharine-cake23
Summary: Sasuke's been crushing on Karin for a while now and was about to confess when he overhears her and her friends talking about him being too reserved and intimidating, totally NOT boyfriend material. Well, that could be changed, Sasuke thought. Enter Sakura


**Summary: Sasuke's been crushing on Karin for a while now and was about to confess when he overhears her and her friends talking about him being too reserved and intimidating, totally NOT boyfriend material. He's heartbroken and sad when he hears from his parents that Sakura, his childish, tomboyish friend who moved to Suna 5 years ago, would be studying the last of her high school years in his school. With her coming back and all, well, let's just say… he's got a crazy plan in mind. But he isn't the only one.**

For those who have read the original first chapter, **THIS IS IMPORTANT! Please read below...**

SACCHIE: Oh my God, I almost forgot about this story. Hahaha! Well, as I re-read the first chapter, I realized I no longer remember the original plot I had in mind. So, in order for this story to work out, i needed to change stuff in the first chapter… So I deleted the previous first chapter and posted this to replace it. I'm sorry, you guys. I just didn't have the time to update this before. what with all the school work and those stuff… But its summer now and I have all the time in the world to be writing stories! XD

The summary's different too. Did you notice? :))

Another thing… I'm thinking of changing the title into "The Way I Love You." It's a song by Taylor Swift. I've been listening to heart-breaking songs lately and I thought about how some of the song titles go perfectly with the story… Well, I'm still thinking about it though… Does anyone have a better title in mind? Suggestions and comments are highly appreciated.

Hope you guys enjoy reading the re-make of this chapter! :))

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!

* * *

A smile crept up my face as I stared at myself in the mirror. Fifteen more minutes and I'd finally be back in Konoha, finally be back home. To say 'I missed it there,' is the biggest understatement of the century. I was ACHING for Konoha practically every minute I was away! _Practically._ Of course, there were also those times I had fun but it was never as much fun as it was home. I bonded with my mom in Suna. Yes, I ached for Konoha but I never regretted staying with my mom for the past 5 years. She sincerely wanted to make up for all the years we weren't together, for the stollen time we should've had. Sometimes, she would even ditch work just to hang out at the backyard! How cool is that? She took me shopping, taught me how to cook, how to stitch my own clothes, how to walk in heels, how to do my hair and put on my make up… She basically taught me how to be a girl. And surprise, surprise… I enjoyed every minute of it. Hell yeah, babeh!

Sometimes, I wondered how I would have turned out if I didn't leave Konoha. Would I still be the silly little tomboyish girl I used to be back then? (shrieks! Ugh, thank God for mom!)I couldn't say I was completely a tomboy though. I had this huge crush on one of my best friends back then. His name's Uchiha Sasuke, he lives around 2 blocks away from my house and he… kinda despises girls. So… I, being the incredulously cunning girl that I am, decided that if I wanna get close to him that (read my lips bitches) _**I will need to NOT act like a girl**_. (Ha! Bet those dumb fangirls were too stupid and retarded to think of that!) I needed to be good in the things he's good in, like sports, so he'd wanna talk to me and it worked! We became the best of friends together with Uzumaki Naruto.

You see, Naruto was my best friend loooooong before Sasuke. His mom and dad's separated and he lives with his mom, Uzumaki Kushina. Their our neighbors. At first, Naruto didn't like Sasuke and told me he wasn't worth wasting my time on. But since I have such a convincing power (and the fact that Naruto has a crush on me back then, and said crush is quite a miracle worker) I managed to totally talk him into getting along with Sasuke. (How amazing am I?) They were only rivals at first but became really attached somewhere in the middle of that rivalry. And so... a wonderful friendship blossomed? I can't say its really wonderful… but they've always had each other's backs since then. (And who do we have to thank for that? You got it, bitches! I'm yo man!)

Sighing (at my whacky thoughts cause admit it, I'm unique,) I shook my head to get all the memories of the most stupid things we did as kids out of my mind. I don't act like them anymore. I can't go back to being tomboyish. (Ugh. I don't even know how I managed to survive all those in the past!) Not ever since I've discovered how great it was to be a girl. (Go, girl power!)

I looked at myself in the mirror again before fixing my long pink hair and readjusting my purple beanie. I know I'm beautiful. (I'm not conceited! My mom tells me this everyday and I believe her, thankyouverymuch!) I'm skinny. I have long, slender legs and fair, smooth and creamy skin. I knew all of that but I still couldn't help but feel insecure. Would Sasuke like this new me? Would he treat me the same? Would he find me irritating now that I act and LOOK like a girl?

Well, that would totally beat my purpose for coming back. I mean, I was basically coming back to woo him off his feet! So please, please… God, if your listening, don't make my Sasuke-kun hate me!

To: blondeofurdreamz0808  
From: cherrybabbeh0328  
Subject: Yoh!

Yo, pig… I'm almost there. God, i'm soo nervous.  
Come by my house tonight?  
Maybe you could get away with a sleepover too?  
I wanna know about everything I missed!

Your sweetest,  
KOORAH  
Hell yeah baby!

P.S. Did I mention, by the way, how dearly you are missed? ;-)

I couldn't help the smile creeping on my face as I released a light squeal of excitement, the plane bringing me closer and closer to my beloved Konoha. _Deep breaths in, deep breaths out…_

"Here goes everything."

* * *

The moment Sasuke heard about Sakura's return, he immediately told Naruto about it. They tried asking Sakura's dad about the date of her arrival but he merely dismissed them with a smirk, saying, "secret" every time. After attempting for the millionth time and still getting nothing at all, (man, do they suck) they decided to just give up trying. They'd know immediately when she's arrived anyway since Naruto lived right next to her, and Sasuke and him always spent their time in his house playing video games after school.

Today, sadly, was one of those times. It was a friday afternoon and he and Naruto were bored to death in the latter's room. They'd just recently finished playing the whole game (Adventure Mode) of Ninja Wars and were now out of video games to play. He was seated in front of Naruto's computer, looking for something to do online while the blond was lazily switching the channels on TV.

He was currently viewing his Facebook profile when his eyes unconsciously darted towards the search box. Out of old habit, he involuntarily typed Karin's name and clicked on the search engine. When the page was directed to the said girl's profile, he couldn't help but utter a light curse. He had resisted the urge to look at her profile ever since he heard her muttering some things about him. Things that had hurt him. And now, here he was, unable to control himself, looking at her profile picture.

She had changed it, he noticed.

What he didn't notice though was Naruto sneaking behind him, peeking through his shoulders.

Before Sasuke could even study the picture better, Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, "Sasuke's a hopeless romantic!" before ending in a major laughing fit.

The Uchiha frowned before smacking the blond in the head. He rolled his eyes, muttering, "dobe," then pressed the X button on the screen. Seriously, he did not need Naruto to make him feel anymore worse than he already feels.

"Awww, don't be sad teme!" Naruto encouraged, a grin forming from the corners of his mouth, all the while rubbing the sore area on his head. "I've been heart-broken lots of times before too, y'know? Did you ever see me sulking? NAWW! You see, there are a-lot-o hot mommas in the world and she's just one of 'em!"

"You just compared me to yourself and you don't want me to be sad?" Sasuke asked his loud friend, one eyebrow raised. "Forget feeling sad, I feel insulted."

"HEY!" Naruto shrieked with a frown. "Now, _I_ feel insulted!"

"Boys, boys…" their heads snapped at the direction of the intruder. It was Kushina, Naruto's mother, and her head was peeking in to see what was going on.

"Yes mom?" Naruto asked, his mood perking up.

"Mr. Haruno's grilling some barbecues. He seems to be in a good mood," she said, smiling at them. "He asked if you guys would wanna eat with him?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances. The former having a huge grin and the latter having a smirk on his face. Even though Sakura wasn't around, Mr. Haruno would still call them to their house to go eat with him whenever he decides to cook something. The poor guy was lonely, they decided before.

They were practically sons to him _and to them,_ **he was the greatest cook EVER**. Too bad he only decided cooking to be a part-time dad-job.

"Sure!" Naruto said the same time Sasuke said, "Yeah."

The two of them wasted no time in rushing out of Naruto's room, running past Kushina as she walked down the stairs.

"Last one to Mr. H is the loser!" Naruto screamed since he was in the lead.

A few seconds after the blond's declaration, Sasuke was able to catch up to him and ran side by side with him for a while before gaining momentum and stealing the lead. He smirked as his friend yelled a, "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" behind him before running full speed to the Haruno's backyard, taking the passage at the side of the Haruno Mansion.

"WAIT UP, TEME!" Naruto screeched before forcing his legs to go faster.

Sasuke was a good 2 meters away from him. When he could finally see Mr. Haruno in all his grilling glory, he'd finally decided to stop running. He'd never be able to catch up with the teme anyway. Panting, he decided to walk his way towards the man in the apron - also known as Mr. Haruno/Mr.H.

When the race was done and Sasuke was already smirking beside Mr. Haruno, looking like the race was no sweat at all for him, Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and huffed. "I MEANT TO DO THAT, YOU KNOW! TO - TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT BEING HEART-BROKEN! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!"

Insert awkward silence here… And Sasuke's twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah?" They heard a foreign yet somehow familiar voice from behind them. They turned towards the voice with wide eyes in time to hear the speaker say, with an amused expression, "who's the girl born under a lucky star?"

They watched as her long pink hair brushed against her cheeks to the direction of the wind… As her eyes sparkled as she gave a subtle smile in replacement of the amused expression she had a while ago. She had her hands clamped behind her in that usual manner they had always remembered her doing whenever she was shy.

And Kami did they feel like fools just staring at her polo-and-shorts-wearing self. She wasn't even trying and yet she was already looking so stunningly amazing! How could that happen?

…

Sob. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto screamed, teary-eyed, as he ran over the girl he soooo missed like crazy for the past years, clutching her in his arms as they fell to the grass, screaming as if there was no tomorrow. "WAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

I released a halfhearted laugh, leave it to Naruto to pull a stunt like this the first time he sees me.

I smiled and hugged him in return, hoping to God they wouldn't see through my charade. A charade that started just a few seconds ago when I heard Naruto undiplomatically (I rolled my eyes at this. I was half hoping his barbaric side had finally toned down if not just a bit) announce that Sasuke had been broken-hearted. Not really the first thing I wanted to hear out of one of my best friend's mouth if you asked me.

'Well, did you honestly think that a serious hotness like Sasuke would stay single forever?' my inner voice told me.

I guess I was hoping he'd keep despising girls the way he used to back then. That he'd kept onto the thought that girls are annoying until now. And me being the only girl he could handle, aside from some of my girl friends, I'd automatically be who he choses… I was hoping that when I come home, he'd see me for the beautiful girl I'd become and fall in love with me… I hoped that I would be the first…the last… and the only… (Cheesy. I know)

I was ungracefully kicked out of my thoughts when Naruto started to unceremoniously shake my upper body. Turns out that he's stopped hugging me and was calling out to me a few eons ago.

"Hmm?" I muttered groggily before he pulled me to a stand.

I noticed he'd grown up. Of course, I knew he'd grow up but he's **REALLY GROWN UP**. I remember, him being a few millimeters shorter than me when I left. Now he was a whole head taller. _Whoah._ Didn't see that one coming. I also noticed how he's body was toned and defined. All the lingering baby fats of his childhood were now gone. They were replaced by lean muscles instead. His skin which was very tanned before was now in a much lighter shade. His hair was still in the same unkempt style and his eyes were ever as blue as the clearest of skies. (Ugh. My dorkiness is showing through mu cheesy lines.) His face also still held the same whisker like tattoos he rashly decided to put on when we were 7...

Before I could continue my assessment, I heard my name being called by the very voice I'd dreamt of hearing every single night. It has changed since the last time I heard it. It was now deeper and much, much more richer but it still held that familiar ring to it.

I forced myself to look at the owner of this voice and the sight that greeted me wasn't pretty… Trust me.

**It was freaking AMAZING!** It's what I imagined heaven to be _except_… Naruto and daddy were here. (Don't get me wrong. I love my daddy and Mr. Blondy so very very much… Challenge that and. you. die. bitch!) Before my body could even think about doing something embarrassing like drooling, or blushing or my eyes turning into hearts, I ehem-ed and gave him a huge smile. I still wasn't sure about what he'd think of the new me.

I guess I should take this as a good sign since he wasn't anywhere close to leaving… As a matter of fact, it looks like he's getting closer.

I swallowed a lump on my throat as I realized, yes, Sasuke was walking towards me indeed.

Oh, heart! Don't start hyperventilating now!

When he was remotely close, guess what… Uchiha Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me closer to his hott bod! (Insert squeals like a freaking fangirl - but BETTER. Cause I'm not going to stoop as low as the freaking fangirls. I SQUEAL BETTER. But not really. Since I was only doing it internally.)

SASUKE - freaking - UCHIHA was HUGGING ME, people!

_(Ha! In yo faces, fucking fangirl bitches! Who's got the Uchiha-candy now? That's right. I DO, you suckahs!_

_..._

**WAIT. **

_**What the hell's with all the broken hearted thing about?)**_

"Sakura-chan, you look amazing!" Naruto chirped the moment Sasuke let go off me. (Sigh.)

I smiled at him, whole-heartedly this time, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks. "You think so?" I know I'm pretty (I'm not conceited. Don't deny what is right in fronnt of you) but it makes me shy when other people say it to me.

My gawd, and has he{Naruto} grown into a fine young man himself! Rawr. To bad I already have my Sasuke-kun… Now if I could only know who this bitch messing with my man was.

"I know so," he said with conviction and that cute little grin he always wore - which i admit, gave a small tug at the bottom of my heart. _Awwww… How sweet._

"Ummm, guys?" We turned our heads towards my daddy dearest. "I don't wanna cut your reunion thingy short but I'm starving!"

Reunion _thingy_? Like seriously, dad?

* * *

To: cherrybabbeh0328  
From: blondeofurdreamz0808  
Subject: wazzup my hot chicca dia

Sorry for the delayed reply…

Oh my Gosh, forehead!  
Sure! You know I could always get away with my darling daddy!  
I'll bring some photo albums with me if you want.  
I'm so excited for tonight!  
Forehead, you really should make a Facebook account.  
I haven't seen you in years! Not even in pictures!  
You don't know how much of the world yo missing, lad!  
Ferseriously.

Ino-muffin-cakes.

Aww, I miss you too… :")

...

To: blondeofurdreamz0808  
From: cherrybabbeh0328  
Subject: the sky, babe. the sky

It's okay, hun. You know how much I love you… :))  
Help me with this Facebook-thing later tonight then.  
Oh and get this, Naruto says Sasuke-kun's been heart-broken!  
Wtf? Do you know anything about that?  
It's really bothering me… :(

Koorah.

...

To: cherrybabbeh0328  
From: blondeofurdreamz0808  
Subject: not fo me, hon. Its the ceiling :D

And again, AWWWW… :") You're so sweet  
Don't blame me if I suddenly go lesbo on you… :D  
ITS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT WITH YOUR DAMN SACCHARINE-NESS!  
Ugh. I never liked English. :(

Wait, what?  
You're already at your house?  
Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've gone there already!

Oh! And about Sasuke being heart-broken…  
Well he seemed kinda down these past few days but no one really knew why… except for Naruto. I think.  
MY GOD, THAT GUY COULD ACTAULLY GET HEART-BROKEN?  
Never mind, screw that.  
THAT GUY COULD ACTUALLY LIKE SOMEONE?

Is the apocalypse approaching?

Ino-muffin-cakes.

...

To: blondeofurdreamz0808  
From: cherrybabbeh0328  
Subject: ok, i got nothing

I know I'm sweet and…  
Sure, I really don't mind having you as my lady lover… ;D  
BUT ONLY IF YOU ARE SEXY.  
We shall see if you are qualified when you come here. SO COME HERE NOW!

Don't you mean ENGLISH NEVER LIKED YOU?

Hey! Don't speak as if the guy isn't capable of falling in love!  
How do you think would I feel? :((

No, hon. It ain't no apocalypse. Its Haruno Sakura coming back to town, ready to rock yo world.

Koorah.

...

To: cherrybabbeh0328  
From: blondeofurdreamz0808  
Subject: ha! that means im coolah than you-ha!

Ohmygawd! I KNEW IT!  
You are sooo totally into YURI and stuff!  
Naughty, naughty… ;-)  
I bet you're thinking of dirty things about me right now, huh bitch?

And are you totally SHITTING ME! REALLY?  
I AM NOT ONLY SEXY. I AM THE EPITOME OF HOTTTTTNESS!  
No, really… ask Naruto.

Yeah, yeah… I'm on my way.  
I didn't bring photo albums since everything's basically on Facebook already.

Awww, cheer up my delicious cuppy-cake…  
I'm sure if Sasuke was capable of this crazy little thing called love, it'd be you.

And like, who cares who this beyotch Sasuke likes is?  
She clearly didn't like him which means he's still single and very much available with all his amazing yumminess!

Ino-muffin-cakes.

...

To: blondeofurdreamz0808  
From: cherrbabbeh0328  
Subject: you're such a dork, pig

Sigh. Yeah… I like Yuri… SHHHHHHH! Only you know about it OK?  
BUT YAOI IS REALLY MY GUILTY PLEASURE. giggles  
Oh when I see those hunkalicious, pathetic-but-still-_very-hunkalicious_-excusess of a man…  
YUMM! It kinda (JUST KINDA!) _turnsmeon_, ya know!

Naruto says… You're not the epitome of hotttttmess _anymore_ cause apparently, I crush you in that area. Heh!  
But says you're really really…. (he's blushing. what did you do to him?) HOTT too…  
(GAH! Now Naruto's fainted cause the idiot's been sneaking behind my shoulder and accidentally read the first paragraph. ;-))

I guess your right.  
I still have a chance with Sasuke, don't I? :)  
All I have to do is to make him see that I'm much better than that second-grade girl who rejected him.

Thanks, pig! I feel so much better now!  
HURRY HERE! Cause I so totally freagen miss you!

Koorah.

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said nervously after he got up from fainting. Why he was acting so nervous all of a sudden? I have got no fucking clue. "A-ano…. Well, let's just get one thing straight. You know how much me and Sasuke-teme loves you right?"

"Ahuh?" I said, unsure. Where was he getting at?

Sasuke from my left side also dropped his barbecue and was now focusing on our nervous blond friend. Dad had gone somewhere so he wasn't around.

" !" He thundered.

"What the," I said, totally appalled.

"Fuck?" Sasuke, being the sweetheart he was, supplied for me. Though I was pretty much thinking of the word "heck"

Naruto did that nervous-kinda-giggle-thingy you do when you know you're gonna say something stupid and will probably get a bonk in the head but still end up saying it anyway. He scratched his head and (I don't know if I just imagined this or what) scooted a little further away from me.

His next words got me twitching real hard. Oh no he didn't!

'Yes, he did.' my inner countered.

He did not just say that in front of Sasuke-kun! I could feel my cheeks burning from all the fury… and embarrassment…

'Oh, but darling, see, he just did. He said, and I quote that: NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE LOVE YOU, IF YOU EVER BEG US TO DO A YAOI JUST FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, I WILL NEVER - I REPEAT, N.E.V.E.R - GET IT ON WITH THE TEME!'

_Fuck you, NARUTO!_

* * *

Naruto was starting to think it was a stupid idea to tell his two best friends what he just said.

The teme's eyes were hidden by his bangs but no doubt, said boy was glaring at the ground right now. His knuckles were almost white as he clutched the fork he was holding for God-knows how tight. He was also slightly shaking. _From pure rage_, Naruto thought.

The blond gulped and turned towards his beloved pink-haired wonder. Her left eye was twitching non-stop. A sign which he learned (the hard way) to read when she was pissed of. And Kami, she was pissed off at him!

Now he felt like pissing on his pants!

He heard a low growl coming from the teme's throat. He looked at his dark-haired friend and only barely managed to dodge the fork said friend had thrown at him.

"What the hell makes you think I'd get it on with _YOU_!" Sasuke asked, rather violently.

Before the blond could answer, his other friend had slammed both her hands on the table, standing up in the process and shrieked (with flushed cheeks, might I add,) "**AND WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'D BEG YOU AND SASUKE TO DO A YAOI **_**EVER**_**!**"

The blond sweat-dropped. He really should've thought more about telling them that. Kami-sama help him! He didn't want to die yet! He still needs to fulfill his dream of dating all the hott girls in the world!

"Sakura," they heard Mr. H calling from inside the house. "you've got a visitor!"

"Coming daddy!" Sakura yelled sweetly despite never taking her glare off of Naruto. "I'll be back." She hissed.

With a gulp, Naruto managed to nod dumbly.

When the pinkette had finally disappeared into the house, Naruto sighed. _Safe,_ he thought.

" Hn, DOBE"

_Or not really…_ his brain added.

* * *

Naruto's never gonna change. I rolled my eyes at how idiotic my best friend could be but quickly forgot all about it the very second my eyes landed on the life-sized barbie doll sitting on our couch. I froze. Ferseriously. And gaped at my smirking blonde friend.

"Ino, I know you idolize Barbie but do you have to freaking look like her?" I said as my gape turned into a huge grin. We hugged each other and squealed like the bunch of girlies we are before pulling away and giggling like maniacs.

"Forehead, you're…" she drew in her eyebrows, trying to think of the most fitting word (I think) before grinning and ending her statement with a, "You're so pretty!"

"No, duh." I rolled my eyes at her before smiling again, "And the same goes for you, you bitch! You look so freaking awesome!" Wherever daddy is, I'm so glad he's never around to hear me as I share my very colorful vocabulary with the world.

"I know right! And you have got to tell me everything about Suna! Were there boys? And shit, Sakura, you're… You're you! YOU'RE A GIRL!"

I laughed with her before finally retorting, "No duh. Are you the same girl who took baths with me when we were kids? Of course, I'm a girl!" We giggled again. "Yes, there were boys but I'll tell you all about it tonight because right now, I have _MY_ boys hanging in my backyard, eating my dad's barbecue, and the idiotic one proclaiming he's never gonna do yaoi with the other one if i ever decided to ask them to." I rolled my eyes, remembering the scene and mumbling, "Stupid Naruto…"

"Oh my Gosh!" Ino shrieked, her hand automatically going up to cover her mouth. "He really did that?" And then she started laughing.

I frowned. Really, what was I supposed to do?_ Yeah, laugh at my misery you Barbie-freak! I thought you were my friend!_

"I guess I'm not the only one who knows about your guilty pleasure now, huh?"

"You think?" I asked, sarcastically.

Then she laughed again. _Horrendous hyena. Fine, keep laughing your fat ass out. See if I care._

…

When Ino and I arrived in the backyard, we were surprised to see a very teary-eyed, pouting, mumbling-curses-Naruto, nursing his wounded head. Apparently, Sasuke had hit him and I couldn't help but let a wicked smile creep up to my face. _Serves you damn right for exposing something such as so, you butthead. It was classified. CLASSIFIED, damnit! You do not go around announcing to the world something like that! I mean, seriously man, I cannot believe Naruto is idiot enough to actually say or just THINK that! Me, begging HIM and Sasuke to do a yaoi? What the fuck, man you wound me! Where do you think my brain is, in my chest? Sure, it may be my guilty pleasure but I do not go around, asking every pair of hot guy i see to perform live yaoi in front of me! You dig? And besides… Sasuke-kun is mine, you idiot. You understand me? He is only for three people... Me, myself and I._

"Serves you damn right, you bloody idiot." Ino uttered with a smirk before laughing.

_My thoughts exactly._

"AWWW… don't tell me you too, Ino-chan!" Naruto whined.

I smile inwardly. He was cute that way but I was supposed to be still mad at him. _Some things never change…_

"What are _you_ doing _here_ anyway?"

"I'm here to bond with _my_ best friend, thankyouverymuch." She answered Naruto haughtily, her hands winding on her hips.

Naruto crinkled his nose before imitating Ino's position. "Well, sorry… We were here first so - _**Wait**_. Does this mean you knew all along when she was coming back?"

Ino smirked that haughty smirk that said I-know-something-you-dont before removing one of her hands from her waist and discreetly examining her nails while saying, "Well, well, well… Let's just say our telepathic bond works wonders."

"No… no. NO!" Naruto yelped, pointing an accusing finger towards my other blonde friend. I rolled my eyes. _He was such a drama queen._"You - you two probably snail-mail each other or something since Sakura-chan doesn't have a Facebook account!"

I twitched. I was actually amusing myself with watching my two blond friends' bickering… until the dobe decided to involve me on the conversation. I twitched again.

"I do have an email address, you know." I stated dryly.

Was he implying that I lived in a cave or something? I mean, snail-mail? Chyeaaahh right. I am not that low tech, man!

"Ha!" Ino exclaimed, proudly. "And you have the guts to call yourself her _best friend_?"

...

"You do?" Sasuke asked, sounding genuinely surprised, stunning all of us since, well… we had almost forgotten that he was there.

...

I snapped. Yeah, I have a bad temper. And even though these people are who I consider as my closest friends and one is even the love of my foolish life (also, taking in the fact that we all just got reunited a few minutes ago,) that doesn't guarantee them exeption from my fiery temper. "Are you seriously implying that I have no sense of moderness? For all of your information, I DID NOT LIVE IN A CAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOME FREAKING JUNGLE LIKE A TOTAL BARBARIAN ALL THOSE FREAKING FIVE YEARS!"

"Uhhhh," Naruto started.

"No?" Ino continued.

"Hn," Sasuke uttered, playing safe.

I rolled my eyes at their retarded answers before glaring. _Ugh. How the hell did I ever end up being best friends with them?_

* * *

Next Chapter:

"You're perfect…" Sasuke whispered, fanning Sakura's face with his breath, a blissful smile discreetly forming on his face as he stared intently into his pink-haired best friend's green eyes. "I… I knew it. It just has to be you."

The heat of his words were melting her and the intensity of his stare was making her knees weak. Kami-sama, why must he be so sexy? She couldn't help but feel all giddy. And it didn't help that her heart was beating so damn fast! _Does this mean that he… Sasuke likes -_

He held hands with her, stunning her, before casually brushing some of her pink locks away from her face with their linked hands.

"Sakura, would you …(…)… be my -"

* * *

And there you have it folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter. SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS. My brain ain't functioning that well since my brother's beside me playing rock band. Don't get me wrong, I lovelovelove Rockband! its just too loud for my thinking taste.

See what I mean about CHANGED things…. I pretty much changed everything, didn't I? Hahahah! Well, yeah… There isn't that much SasuSaku interaction here but there'll be plenty in the upcoming chapters. Also, I wanted to show you all how big of a roll Ino and Naruto's going to play in this story by being Sakura's best friends. Though the story's main focus is Sakura and Sasuke, I'd also like to make it more realistic by adding as much characters as possible to widen the plot and make it more interesting. Of course, I wouldn't put a character here if it isn't necessary for the story.

Oh, and if you guys(the ones who read the original first chapter) are wondering why I decided to change the plot, well its because… It doesn't seem right for Sasuke to shove that favor in Sakura's face first thing after she comes back from Suna. Also, I realized Papa Haruno should be the one to pick her up from the airport and not Sasuke. ;-)

Got any questions, comments or suggestions? The _review_ button is right below.


End file.
